Pan
Pan is a tomboyish young girl and major character from the Dragon Ball franchise. She is a minor character introduced in the end of Dragon Ball Z and the main deuteragonist of Dragon Ball GT. She is the only daughter of Gohan and Videl, who married sometime after the Majin Buu Saga. She is the granddaughter of Goku, Chi-Chi, Mister Satan and Miguel. She is the great-granddaughter of Bardock, Gine, Ox-King and Ox-Queen. She is the niece of Goten, though she tends to treat him more as a big brother. She is the great-niece of Raditz and Turles. She is the adoptive great-great granddaughter of Grandpa Gohan. She is voiced by Yūko Minaguchi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Kate Bristol in the English version of the anime. She regards the family of Bulma and Vegeta as family as well, and may sport a crush on Trunks. Her name derives from two traditions: Goku's family naming system, based on foods, and Videl's, based on mythological and religious tricksters. Like with Goten, Trunks and Bulla, it is unknown if she was born with a tail. While her power level is formidable and should never be underestimated, she is also never shown to become a Super Saiyan. Akira Toriyama has said he struggled with what she would look like in that form, while fan speculation has placed Gohan's 'Mystic Saiyan' mode, which involved SSJ-like power without the physical transformation, as the cause for this. However, only a brief portion of her life is ever depicted in the series, and since her own descendants had this power, it remains possible she developed it later on. Dragon Ball Z and Super Battle of the Gods Saga After Dende announces that Videl is pregnant. While still in Videl's womb, Pan's Saiyan blood proves vital in helping Goku become a Super Saiyan God. Resurrection 'F' Saga Pan was born in Age 779, a few months after Goku's battle with Lord Beerus, with her mother looking after her while Gohan is at work. Mr. Satan often spends time with her and wants her to be his successor, both her father and grandfather want her to be a martial artist. One day while Mr Satan is visiting Gohan's house to see Pan. When he returns from his science conference, he changes to his Great Saiyaman person and spars with Mr. Satan, while holding Pan. Pan is amused, Chi-Chi scolds them, wanting her granddaughter Pan to grow up "lady-like". Chi-Chi, Bulma and Videl later talk about Pan's upbringing. Videl concludes that Pan should grow up the way she would want to, she doesn't mind Pan becoming a martial artist, because Videl states that's how she met Gohan. She was later babysat by Piccolo as her parents were out, she is amused by him making funny faces and peek-a-boo. He continues to play with her until her parents had returned, and Videl gently holds her. Pan was seen crying with Videl comforting her, shortly before Frieza uses his Earth Breaker attack to destroy the entire planet, killing Pan and Videl along with most of Earth's inhabitants. Fortunately, Whis uses his Temporal Do-Over technique, allowing Goku to kill the self-proclaimed "Emperor of the Universe" with a God Kamehameha. Afterwards, Gohan returns home and wants to become stronger in order to protect his family. Pan smiles, happy to see her father again. Champa Saga Pan travels along with everyone to the Nameless Planet, where Beerus and Champa's Martial Arts Competition is taking place. She watches the match as a spectator on her mother's lap. Videl covered her eyes when Vegeta gave Cabba a vicious beating. Potaufeu Saga Goku Black Saga Gohan invites Future Trunks to his house to meet his family. Pan greets Trunks by squirting milk at his face and does the same with Gohan and Mr. Satan, she happily flies around with Gohan (as the Great Saiyaman) playfully chasing behind her. Later on, after Mr. Satan leaves Pan with Future Trunks, the young infant becomes a handful, and playfully trashes the living room, almost pulling on Trunks' sword in a tug-of-war like manner, until Gohan stops her. While outside, Pan was seen playing in the sand while Gohan and Trunks conversed. Pan and her family bid farewell to Future Trunks. Pan later fell seriously ill with an incurable illness and Gohan used the Dragon Balls to cure her. She was later kidnapped and had her life threatened by Barry Kahn. She was rescued by her mother and watches as her father fights him. Pan is also present at the Universe 6 vs. Universe 7 baseball game, where she is seen sitting on Videl's lap. End of 'Z' Saga An older Pan appears briefly in the last few episodes of Dragon Ball Z. She is only four-years-old at the time. Since ten years have passed since the defeat of Kid Buu, it seems she was born six years after that. She is shown to be utterly devoted to three things: Her grandfather, eating and training, and at this time, she wore a miniature version of Goku's Turtle School Gi. Perhaps as a sign of maturity and perhaps as a sign of surrender to the realities of her Saiyan family, Chi-Chi no longer even tries to restrain her as she did Gohan. Movies ''Battle of the Gods'' It is revealed that Videl is pregnant with Pan, Dende is the first to find out when he was healing her after Gohan accidently shot her. Dende was about to tell the others, but Videl told him not to as she wanted it to be a surprised. After a failed attempt in making Goku a Super Saiyan God and finding out they need a sixth Saiyan, Videl tells them that she can help as she is pregnant with a baby that has saiyan blood. Everyone is happy with the news, especially Gohan. After that, Videl and Pan help Goku become a Super Saiyan God. ''Resurrection 'F' Pan is seen briefly at the start of the movie, being babysat by Piccolo. After Gohan and Videl come home, Gohan tries to get Piccolo to hold his daughter, but he refuses. ''Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Balls Saga In the first saga, Pan, Goku and Trunks go into outer space to collect the Black Star Dragon Balls in order to make sure that the Earth doesn't explode. The trio get into many adventures and even meet a miniature robot named Giru, who Pan befriends. Baby Saga In the second saga, Pan, Trunks and Goku land on a planet ruled by robots. There they find a machine mutant known as Baby. They think they've killed him after Goku and Trunks blast him, but unknown to them, Baby manages to survive. The trio goes back to Earth where Baby infects the entire planet, including Gohan, Videl, Chi-Chi, Goten, Trunks, Bulla, Bulma and Vegeta, the latter of whom has been transformed by Baby into his permanent host. Only Mr. Satan, Good Buu and Uub manage to escape Baby's clutches. After Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 4, Pan, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Mr. Satan and Majuub (a fusion of Good Buu and Uub) help him defeat Baby and turn Vegeta back to normal. Super 17 Saga In the third saga, Pan helps the Z-Fighters fight Super 17, but is ultimately defeated by the android. After Goku and Android 18 kill Super 17, the entire group attempts to summon Shenron, but Evil Shenron appears and summons the Shadow Dragons to destroy Earth. Shadow Dragon Saga In the final saga, Pan along with Bulma, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Majuub and Mr. Satan help Goku and Vegeta defeat Omega Shenron. After Goku leaves with Shenron, Vegeta tells Pan to take care of Goku's clothes as they may be the only thing left to remember him by. She becomes the grandmother of Goku Jr. 100 years later. ''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' 100 years later, Pan, now 114-years-old, trains her grandson, Goku Jr., into making him the strongest warrior on the galaxy just like his great-great-grandfather Goku. Gallery File:Young_Pan.png|Young Pan towards the end of Dragon Ball Z pan_ssj_by_hsvhrt-d3fy8sn.jpg|SSJ Pan Pan_Super_Saiyan_II_by_NeDan89.jpg|SSJ2 Pan pan_gt_ssj3_by_theothersmen-d683d8z.jpg|SSJ3 Pan pan_ssj4_dber_render_by_metamine10-d5esy21.png|SSJ4 Pan lssj_pan_by_brolyeuphyfusion9500-d4hcotm.png|LSSJ Pan SSJ Pan 2.jpg|Base Form Pan and SSJ Pan (wearing her own version of Goku's Turtle School Gi) Pan_transform_ssj_by_mayozilla.jpg|SSJ Pan powering up bran_ssj_dber_vector_by_metamine10-d57kcxy.png|SSJ Bran bran_ssj2_render_by_metamine10-d5jcoa3.png|SSJ2 Bran bran_ssj4_dber_v2_by_metamine10-d4td1kz.png|SSJ4 Bran File:Elderly_Pan.jpg|An elderly Pan in the epilogue of Dragon Ball GT Pan under a dance trance.png|Pan under the Para Para Brothers' dance trance 1206742639_f.jpg|Pan and Goku File:GokuAndPan.JPG.jpg|Pan telling Goku to stay out of her fight with the robbers, unaware that it is actually her grandfather. File:PanMentalDisturbed.JPG|Pan realizing that Goku has been turned into a child by the Black Star Dragon Balls File:21-82.jpg|Pan crying after discovering that the metal slab Trunks was in has been shattered File:28-65.jpg|Pan and Goku shortly before being attacked by the Tuffleized Gohan and Goten File:Pan_DBGT_Opening.jpg|Pan's endearing smile File:DragonballGT-Episode035_53.jpg|Pan smiling after Goku becomes a Super Saiyan 4 Trivia *Pan is the only main female character of Dragon Ball GT. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Android 18 and Videl all serve as secondary characters and Bulla and Marron serve as tertiary characters. **However, Android 18 was the tritagonist of the Super 17 Saga and Bulma (under Baby's control) was the secondary antagonist of the Baby Saga, while Bulma is the secondary tritagonist of the Shadow Dragons Saga. *Pan is one of the few female characters that Master Roshi doesn't try to flirt with, most likely because Pan is only a little girl. *In Future Trunks' timeline, Pan was never born because her parents never met, her father, Gohan, was killed by the Androids, and her mother, Videl, died of unknown reasons. *While she is 3/4th human, Pan takes after her Saiyan side. *Pan is the only main character (besides Goku) who is still alive by the time Dragon Ball GT's epilogue takes place. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Elderly Category:Amazons Category:Brutes Category:Pacifists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Hybrids Category:Falsely Accused Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful in love heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Parents Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dr. Slump Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wealthy Category:The Hero Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Kids Category:Selfless Category:Rivals Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Mutated Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Spouses Category:Orphans